


Nightmares

by Psianabel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, I need more cuddles so this happened, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: In the middle of the night, Invi gets woken up by a shaking Ava.





	Nightmares

It was deep in the night when Invi opened her eyes, disturbed by the sudden movements beside her. She was a light sleeper, just like the person was beside her, so it wasn't unusual for her to get woken up by her movements.   
  
What was unusual though was the fact how she just didn't _stop_ moving.

With the back turned to her, Ava shifted on the bed, bending her legs towards her chest. Her body was shaking, breathing heavily, and Invi's sleepy mind quickly caught on what was going on.   
  
“... Ava!?”  
  
Too dark to see anything, Invi turned around to turn on the nightstand lamp by almost knocking over her snake mask lying there, blinking a few times to get adjusted to the sudden light. Ava was still shaking under the blanket beside her and Invi finally shifted closer to her, reaching out to the curled up form. She looked over her shoulder and saw her eyes twitching, calling out to her again and again.   
  
It was when she held her close in her arms when the shaking finally stopped.   
  
“Ava … are you alright?” Invi whispered in concern and Ava untangled herself for a brief moment to turn around to her, seeing the worry in her eyes. She shifted close again and tucked her head low to fit perfectly in her arms, and Invi wordlessly complied, resting her chin above Ava's head.  
  
Her breath was still ragged, Invi felt it against her. Slowly she stroke over Ava's head, letting her fingers glide through her hair, comforting her and giving her time to calm down again.   
  
Sleep was close to overtake her again when Ava mumbled against her, her body visibly calmed down again.  
  
“Thank you, Invi, I …”  
  
“Ssh, it's okay. … It's okay.” Invi continued to stroke over her, tilting her head down to kiss the crown of her head. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
  
Ava shook her head. “Maybe … in the morning.”   
  
“Alright.”   
  
It didn't take long before Invi felt Ava slipping away into sleep in her arms, glad that her presence helped her. Slowly untangling herself, she turned off the light again and went back to Ava's side, her arms comfortably wrapped around her.   
  
And she too felt the sleep overcoming her quickly, having Ava in her arms and not letting her go for the night, until the first rays of the sun would announce the start of the next day.

 


End file.
